Tolgunn Bazmar
Tolgunn Bazmar 'was' a dwarven member of the Kholmaz Ozbarok, and more importantly, the appointed Archmage at the time. Known at the time for his prolific mind and scholarly temperament, Tolgunn's deeds were best marked in the final years of the Century of Turmoil (and the Kholmaz Ozbarok), where his interest in blackcasting had escalated to a quest of grand proportions, a quest first requested by one king, and then advocated by another. History Early Life Tolgunn was the third son in a household of spellweavers. As his brother and sister before him lacked the birthmark that adorns all sorcerers, Tolgunn came as a gift to his mother and father. To their bliss, the dwarf had developed a scholarly interest in magic from a young age, and since he and his family had lived in the capital, the dwarf came into contact with many spellweavers - such with academic backgrounds, with blood dripped on battlefields, and eventually those of high rank. After many years, Tolgunn's natural talent, hard work, and ambition paid off, and in a ripe old age, he was appointed the Archmage of the Kholmaz Ozbarok. This propelled and allowed him to start his own school of spellweaving, and let him fund the many experiments he had desired to perform. Blackcasting Though weary of its consequences, Tolgunn was very curious and agreeable about the benefits blackcasting could provide to the Kholmaz Ozbarok, and thus advocated the research into it, having realised it can be used to perform miracles spellweaving cannot, for example, the spawning of portals, teleportation, and the such. When Kholm Khorgas began the mission to reach the mythical paradise Shivasen, Bazmar was indeed the first to raise his hand. Downfall After many rituals and attempts, one faithful day brought a demon to the audience of Tolgunn, who had been tirelessly pursuing his quest to open a gate to Shivasen, after Kholm Holmand had agreed to renovate the plan. After many days of deception and exchanges of promises, Archmage Tolgunn finally agreed to the demands of the outlanders. To grant them entry to his world, in their search of something the ears of only Tolgunn grasped. After suffering the greatest of betrayals, a battered and beaten Tolgunn had fought his way out of the overrun capital mere hours after the invasion, and fled a lonesome home in a mountain, far away from the invasion, where he is said to have passed away in seclusion. Legacy Though many assume the aforementioned, many, primarily revenants, believe the Archmage never passed, but instead prolonged his life, and then unlife, through blackcasting, having settled in the dusty ruins of one of the many cities that fell throughout the demonic invasion. There, he is said to be a robed corpse, with a perfected understanding of blackcasting, and a high nose above many demons, but with an eternal hatred for the aforementioned, nonetheless. He is believed to have his own cult following, where he schools only the finest and most gifted of revenants. Many remember Archmage Tolgunn as the bringer of the End Times for the Kholmaz Ozbarok, and is widely disliked by the mortals of today, and especially despised by the sacred Triune. Category:People